KISSING
by fantasylover42
Summary: what would have happened if Jack and Ianto met in a preschool/daycare setting? Starting with them meeting and following them through school. Rated T for now because of later chapters, rating will be rethought once i get there... :
1. Chapter 1

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

A Torchwood Fanfic

Janto

Ianto was sitting at the coloring table with crayons in hand when a new boy walked into the room. It was immediately obvious that he was different. New kids were ALWAYS nervous. But not him. He walked in with a smile a mile wide and the bluest eyes Ianto had ever seen twinkling.

The teacher led him over to the coloring table. Ianto couldn't help being intrigued by the other boy, who was so happy, so different. "Ianto, this is Jack. This is his first day, so I expect you to be nice to him and show him around." The teacher turned to Jack. "Jack, this is Ianto. I'm sure he'd be glad to show you around today." She smiled at both of them. "Have fun, kids." She walked away.

Ianto sat, not really sure what to say. Finally, he picked up a book and a few crayons and offered them to Jack. "Like to color?"

"Yeah, I do. There's a cool program on the computer, but the old-fashioned way is fun too." Jack shot Ianto a 1000 watt smile, which surprised him nearly as much as his American accent.

"That's not a Welsh accent," he said. He could have kicked himself. He hated stating the obvious.

Jack didn't seem to mind, however. "Yup. My family just moved here from the States. It's rainier here, but still, I like Wales."

Ianto found himself enjoying the boy's company more and more. There was a certain amount of mystery to him, created in part by the fact that he was from America and Ianto had never been there. Ianto took charge at recess, introducing all of his friends to Jack. Owen seemed a bit sour when meeting him, but that was just Owen. Tosh seemed to like him, but she was nice to everyone. Gwen seemed a bit too interested in him, despite the fact that Rhys was always trying to get her to come swing with him or play tag. Jack seemed a bit wary of Lisa, saying only that she reminded him of someone back home, someone who he obviously didn't trust.

It only took a few days for Jack to become fully integrated into the group. It really was hard for anyone to resist his dazzling smile and non-stop sense of humor. By the time the week was over, Ianto had spent almost every second of each day with Jack, and in complete contrast with how he usually felt, he was dreading the weekend. Because he didn't want to spend even one day without seeing Jack.

His intuition was right. The days without Jack were torture. Ianto told his mother all about Jack, and she said, "Ianto, I think you've found a new best friend." She shook her head as he offered no protest to naps, knowing he was hoping that the time would go faster.

He leapt out of bed and was ready long before they needed to eat. He started shoveling down his cereal at high speeds before his mother saw him and scolded him to eat slower or he would choke. He did as he was asked, but as soon as he was done he started begging his mother to leave.

"What's your rush?" Rhiannon asked. She had just walked into the kitchen and began pouring herself cereal. "It's a half an hour until my school bus even gets here! What, you found a girlfriend at preschool?"

Their mother shook her head. "No, just a new friend. His name's Jack. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't hear about him. He's all Ianto could talk about this weekend."

At long last, Ianto got to school. Despite all his rushing, he didn't get there very early, because his mother had postponed leaving until a reasonable time. He found, to his intense relief, that Jack was already there, and struck up a conversation with him.

"My mom took me to the museum this weekend," Jack said. "Have you been there?"

"Of course!" Ianto loved going to the museum. "What's your favorite part?"

"The dinosaurs," Jack said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Really? Mine too!" Ianto exclaimed excitedly.

"So what dinosaur's your favorite?" Jack asked eagerly. "Mine's the T-Rex."

"Pterodactyl." He replied immediately.

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows went up.

"Really. Always have been. I have a stuffed pterodactyl, I named it Myfanwy." Ianto flushed, not knowing why he had told him that.

Jack tilted his head and smirked. "You know, you're kinda cute when you blush."

The color of Ianto's cheeks deepened, and the teacher walked up to find him bright red and Jack laughing. "Come in, boys, you can't stand over here all day!"

Ianto spent the morning coloring with Jack just like the first day. Jack had managed to find a dinosaur coloring book and he worked on a T-Rex while Ianto concentrated on a pterodactyl.

When recess came, Jack wanted to climb one of the trees in the school yard.

"Jack, I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Ianto said uncertainly.

"Come on, climbing trees is fun!" He looked at Ianto and seemed to see the reason behind the reluctance. "I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"I don't know..." Ianto still hesitated.

"Please?" Jack drew out the word, making a puppy dog face. Ianto smiled and finally gave in, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, then."

"YES!" Jack's face converted back into his blinding smile and he began to climb the tree. Ianto followed him with slightly more difficulty.

Jack sat down on a sturdy branch and helped Ianto up beside him. Ianto stared down past their dangling feet to the ground, which seemed impossibly far, even though he knew they weren't even high enough to cause much damage if he fell. Jack glanced over and saw his worried expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Ianto just nodded. But the truth was, even though he couldn't explain why, the words comforted him. He didn't know why he trusted Jack so completely, but he did.

Jack began to swing his feet, and Ianto followed suit. They sat in silence for a while before Jack said, "You know, my dad told me about how he got caught in a cupboard with a girl when he was in preschool. Said he figured I'd do the same thing." He turned his head to look Ianto in the eye. "But you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"I thought, what would happen if I didn't get caught with a girl?" He smiled. "What would happen if I got caught with a boy?" And then he leaned forward and kissed Ianto quickly on the mouth.

For a moment total shock took over Ianto's consciousness. And then he heard Gwen's voice below.

"Jack and Ianto sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang while she skipped around the tree.

Jack began to laugh and jumped down from the tree, glancing up and beckoning for Ianto (whose face was flaming red again) to come down as well. "If you want, sometime someone could be saying that about us," he said, winking at her. Giggling, she ran off. Tosh walked up, serious-faced.

"You guys know the next bit of the rhyme, don't you?" she asked.

"'Course," Jack replied, glancing at Ianto, who was still blushing.

"So... are you two going to have a baby then?"

Ianto's blush deepened as Jack giggled. "Nah, I think we'll wait a while for that." Tosh, too, ran away giggling.

Jack turned to Ianto, grinning. "See you later, then?" He turned and began to walk away.

"Jack!" Ianto called out, half regretting it even as he did so.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you do that?"

Jack smirked. "I like being different." And with that, he walked away, leaving a startled Ianto Jones in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, guys, I know I'm weird :) this idea popped into my head quite a while ago, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. If the premise was too confusing, here it is in a nutshell: you know all those adorable, little tiny kid relationships? So, this is basically just me imagining what it would be like with Jack and Ianto in one of those. And I had to throw the other characters in there, it just sort of happened when I wrote it. And hopefully by now it's clear why I named it like that. I tried to make them all act like little kids, but ya know, it's hard sometimes. A lot of what happened in this fanfic wasn't planned when i started writing it, but that's part of the fun. Such as the dinosaur part. that just was a nice touch that happened while i was writing.**

**Any questions, feel free to ask. And check out my ongoing Janto fanfic and my DW fanfic if you feel like :) not that I know when i'll update... PEACE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bang! Bang!" Ianto shouted as he pointed his "gun" at Jack. Jack was holding his hand in a similar gun position, and hiding behind a tree to avoid from getting shot.

Owen dropped down from the tree that Jack was hiding under and brandished his own "gun" at Jack. "Run for your life!" he screamed. "I'm gonna getcha!"

Laughing, Jack sprinted away, calling, "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Gwen popped out from behind a tree he was headed towards, and without missing a beat, Jack changed directions so that he was running away from all three of his pursuers.

Tosh watched them from where she sat on the sidewalk, a book in her hands. As they ran right past her, she squealed and pulled back her feet. Owen stopped chasing Jack and pulled at her arm, trying to pull her to her feet.

"Come on, Tosh, come play with us! It's fun!"

She shook her head nervously and tried to pull her arm away. "Oh, no, I couldn't. My mom tells me not to play gun games."

Owen looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged. "Suit yourself!" He ran off again after the rest of the kids, shouting, "Wait up!"

Lisa walked up and sat beside Tosh. "Hi, Tosh!"

"Hi, Lisa. You aren't playing either?"

She smiled. "Maybe not today. I'm surprised Rhys isn't playing, though. He can't ever stay away from Gwen." She gestured toward the chubby boy, giggling.

"Well, you've been making eyes at Ianto, why aren't you playing?" Tosh asked.

"I'm waiting to make my move," she snickered. "My mom reckons I'm too young for a boyfriend, she's told me to wait." She grinned. "And what about you?"

"Huh?" Tosh said, immediately wary.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you checking out Owen," she giggled.

Tosh blushed. "You're imagining things."

"Don't think so," Lisa said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, fine! Yeah, I think he's cute," Tosh said, her face even more red.

"So why aren't you out there?" Lisa asked, cocking her head with a caught-you-now grin on her face.

Tosh fiddled with the pages of her book. "He's not interested," she muttered.

Lisa waved her hand nonchalantly. "Give him time! If I can wait, so can you!" She stood and offered her hand to Tosh. Tosh took it and let Lisa hoist her to her feet.

Just then, the teacher came outside, clapping her hands. "Alright, kids, time to come in! Recess is over!"

"But Ms. Tyler!" Owen whined. "We're trying to catch the bad alien!"

"Oh? And who's the alien!"

"I am!" Jack cried, dodging Ianto as he made another grab and continued to chase him across the playground.

"Boys! Alright, that's enough, it's time to come in now," she chided. The rest of the children ran back and pushed each other to get a place in line. "No pushing, please, single file! You'll all get inside whether you push or not!" The children sheepishly complied, and the teacher ushered them back inside and into the classroom.

20 minutes later saw them sitting in class, working on multiplication tables. Tosh was answering most of the questions and taking careful notes, and the rest of them ranged from slightly less participatory to Owen's level of concentration, which consisted of drawing spaceships on the back of his math worksheet.

Ianto looked back as he got a poke in the back of the head. Jack slipped a note into his hand. Ianto opened it and saw, in penmanship slightly worse than his: Coming to my house after school?

He grinned and picked up his pencil. He positioned it under Jack's message and wrote: Of course! He passed it back and Jack gave him one of his famous smiles as he read it. Ianto turned back towards the front.

It was a regular routine that they went to one or the other's house after school, under the pretense that they were doing homework which, to be fair, they were doing some of. But mostly they played video games and just generally goofed off. Ianto was happy, his heart singing because he had such a great best friend in Jack Harkness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, that last sentence is cheesy. I apologize for the cheesyness, I haven't written any cheesy one shots for any fandom in forever so my cheese quota has to be filled up in random parts of other stories. The rest of it's okay, though… I think.**

**Anyway, so I decided to continue it! As requested originally from specialfrancine**** (from ). The alien-hunting game idea I credit to Xi-Theta (from ). Thanks, guys! I plan to follow them through school… stalker haha. At this point they're probably around 1**st **or 2**nd **grade, I don't really know… I decided to leave it open ended. Sorry it's short, but I hope it's enjoyable!****!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so bored," Jack groaned. Ianto put his head down in his lap, hands over his ears.

"You know, Jack, repeating that over and over isn't going to help any," Tosh pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm SO B—mmph!" He was cut off as Gwen clamped her hand down over his mouth.

"We're all sick of it, Jack, so put a sock in it!" Owen said.

"Guys, if we're all so bored, why don't we do something?" Lisa suggested.

Ianto lifted his head. "What an idea! No one's ever considered doing that before!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I just thought…" She shrugged.

"It's too hot to do anything," Jack grumbled, lying back in the grass.

"Would you quit complaining?" Gwen said exasperatedly. "It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Starting?" Owen snorted. Jack glared at him.

"Isn't there anything to do?" Tosh fiddled with her belt.

"Preferably in air conditioning," Jack said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Well that leaves my house out. Our A/C is broken." Ianto said. He nudged Jack. "What about your place?"

He lifted his arm momentarily. "Parents are out. They don't like me having people over with no supervision, especially without permission. I'd rather not risk getting grounded, I just got ungrounded." He covered his eyes again.

"Let's hit my place, we just got some new video games too," Owen suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, let's go!"

"As long as we stay inside."

* * *

Tosh and Ianto lay lazily on the floor, watching Owen, Gwen, Jack, and Rhys trying to beat each other at Mario Kart. Jack, predictably, was playing as dirty as was possible and shouts from one of the other three could be heard about every five seconds that he was cheating. Lisa was acting as cheerleader, her allegiances switching almost as frequently as the complaints came.

"Honestly, why are you guys still playing that if you can't agree?" Tosh asked.

"Because it's FUN!" Jack growled.

Tosh and Ianto looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jack scowled without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Don't laugh at me!" He complained.

"It's not our fault you're completely contradictory!" Tosh said, still giggling.

"Huh?" Owen's look of concentration mixed into one of confusion with mingled anger and he accidentally ran into a banana peel. "Jack!"

"What? Do you want me not to play the game?"

"Come on, Rhys! You can beat him!" Lisa cheered.

"Why are we here?" Ianto groaned as he rolled over.

Lisa threw a couch cushion at him. "Because we all felt like hanging out, and Owen suggested we come here."

"That was a rhetorical question," he muttered. He glanced up at the screen. "Why Mario Kart?"

"Because Mario Kart is amazing!" Gwen exclaimed as she - unsuccessfully - tried to run Jack off of the road.

"Come on, Owen, you're gaining on them!"

"Yeah, no thanks to Jack's bloody banana peel!"

"The point of the game is to WIN, Owen. That INCLUDES using the items given!" Jack shouted.

Tosh covered her ears. "Is it really necessary to yell?" she asked.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Gwen shrieked.

"YES!" Jack bellowed as he crossed the finish line, just barely in first place.

"NO!" Gwen, Rhys, Owen, and Lisa yelled simultaneously.

Tosh gave Ianto a look of pain, and he patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I'd get them to shut up if I could, if it's any consolation. They're giving me quite a headache."

"Not again," Rhys complained as he fell back into the couch.

"I still think you're cheating!" Owen said accusingly.

"I'm not! How do you even cheat at Mario Kart?" Jack protested.

"I don't know, but if anyone would find a way, it would be you!"

"Psh!" Jack scoffed. "As if I would need to cheat!"

Ianto decided that it was time to change the subject. "So, what's everyone doing this summer, or are we all just planning on being bored?"

"I'm going to camp again," Jack said.

"Why?" Owen asked incredulously.

"It's fun! Especially when we go out into the wood with tents," Jack answered cheerfully.

"Ugh, camping," Owen said with a shudder. Ianto nodded in agreement. The few camping trips that he'd been on with his family had been complete and utter disasters.

Jack shrugged. "You guys don't know what you're missing. It's loads of fun, and besides, you meet a lot of cool people!"

"Well, I think I'm content not going out into the middle of nowhere with bugs and wild animals, thanks very much," Owen muttered.

"Well, I think my family's going on a road trip," Lisa said cheerfully. "I think we're eventually going to hit up London, but I don't know where else, I think we're just basically seeing what happens."

Ianto turned his gaze to Owen, who merely shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Tosh was uncertain. "I don't know, I kind of want to go to a camp, but beyond that, I've really got no plans."

Gwen and Rhys both joined Owen's claim of nothing, and Ianto added his tally to the probable road trip.

"How long are you going to camp for, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, at least a month, maybe two," he said casually. It was all Ianto could do not to choke on his surprise and distress.

"That long?" Rhys seemed surprised.

Jack shrugged. "There's a lot to do." He smiled. "But I love camp."

Ianto tried to keep from becoming completely miserable at the prospect of having to live without his friend for a month or more. He was very quiet for the rest of the conversation, and Tosh kept shooting him worried glances.

Finally Ianto glanced at his watch and got up. "Well, I should be getting home before it gets too much later," he said.

Tosh jumped up as well. "Me too, I don't want my mum getting worried. Besides, we live close, we might as well walk together," she said, smiling at Ianto.

They bid their goodbyes, and hugs were shared with everyone. Tosh noted that Ianto's hug with Jack seemed to last a little longer than with anyone else. After all of their goodbyes were said, they headed out, with Ianto still subdued and quiet. Tosh kept glancing at him, until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's up, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Ianto stared at his feet. "I don't know what you mean," he mumbled.

"You!" Tosh said exasperatedly. "You've barely said a word! And I know you aren't really a chatterbox, but this is abnormal, even for you." Ianto continued examining the ground. "So what's up?"

He sighed. "You're going to think I'm silly."

Tosh laughed. "Ianto, we've known each other for years! You know you can tell me anything!"

"Well, it's just..." he lowered his volume with every word, so that by the end of the sentence, Tosh couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Mmhmm. And now so that a HUMAN can hear?" she said, teasing.

"I got kind of upset thinking about Jack not being around for a month or more," he said, kicking a rock down the street. "I mean, he's my best friend, Tosh-"

"I'm insulted!" she said with mock seriousness.

He smiled at her. "Alright, my best MALE friend."

She grinned at him. "Much better!"

"But I've spent nearly every day with him for the past few years, and now he's going to be gone. I know it's silly."

"No, it's not," she disagreed. "It's normal to miss your friends."

"Thanks, Tosh," he said, slightly relieved. He grabbed her hand and they walked that way until they reached their houses in companionable silence.

* * *

**A/N: So. For all that I thought this chapter was going to fail, I actually managed to pull it together and make it... if not GOOD, then at least DECENT. I tried as hard as I could to make the last line NOT set up Tosh and Ianto in a relationship setting, but I don't know if I succeeded. I LOVE that they're playing Mario Kart ^.^ oh, and by the way, this entire chapter basically exists because I felt like writing Jack as a whiny, complaining little kid. I was looking for an idea to carry on with this story, because there is NO way I'm stopping yet, and then I was like, "Jack as a whiny kid, because he's still like that sometimes!" :D haha I'm so mean, but I love him 3**

**again, they're in no specific grade, but they're still in elementary school. Not sure how long i'll be able to keep them there before my ideas for chapters dry up, but I want some chapters there before moving on to an age where they're old enough for RELATIONSHIPS *gasp* haha i'm quite fond of this story, it has a very special place in my heart at the moment. YAY**

**thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tosh took the phone from her mother, raised it to her ear, and said exasperatedly, "Ianto, I swear, if you don't stop calling me every 5 minutes asking when we can do something, I'm going to convince my mom to get caller ID and not pick up when you call!"

"Sorry, I'm just so bored! Jack's still away at camp!" Ianto felt guilty for bothering Tosh, but he needed to do something, he needed to get out of the house.

Tosh sighed. "Look, I don't mean to snap at you. I promise that we'll have time to get together, but you need to give me a little time of day to sort things."

"Sorry," he said guiltily.

"It's alright, I know you don't mean to. You really miss Jack, don't you?"

Ianto sighed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Tosh disagreed.

"You can say it, I need to hear it."

She laughed. "Honestly, Ianto, I don't think you're pathetic! I think you're justified in missing your best friend."

"Best guy friend," he corrected for her.

She laughed again. "Of course. I understand that there are things that girls just don't get, and guys need guy bonding time."

"But I want to spend time with my best girl friend, too," he said.

"Yeah, I know, but I told you, I just need a little time first. I'll call you later, yeah?"

He sighed. "Okay, talk to you then."

"Bye."

They hung up and Ianto stared at the ceiling, resisting the urge to pick up the phone and dial Tosh's number again. He sighed and picked up a book, paging through it without reading it, just for something to distract himself. He absent-mindedly turned the pages, before getting frustrated with the lack of mind-engaging activity required and tossing the book aside. He twiddled his thumbs for a bit – he'd never understood why people would ever do that, regardless of how bored they were – but quickly tired of it. Then, the phone rang, and he lunged for it.

"Tosh?"

"No, but you got the gender right." Lisa's laughing voice came over the phone.

"Lisa! Sorry, Tosh told me she was going to call me, I just assumed. Sorry," he apologized again.

"No worries. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies today?"

"Movies?"

"Yeah, that thing where you go and sit in a dark room and pictures are projected onto a screen?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I was thinking we could even get a group together, if you want," Lisa said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," he agreed. "I'll call Tosh and ask her, maybe you could call Owen? Or Gwen or Rhys?"

"We can only try. Too bad Jack isn't in town."

"If he was, I wouldn't be bored out of my mind right now."

Lisa laughed. "Sounds like you really need that movie. Alright, let's get this thing arranged so you don't have to be bored anymore."

"That sounds good. So, get ahold of the others, and then call back to make sure everything works out?"

"Sounds like a plan! Maybe check with your parents, too."

"Yeah, doubt they'll have a problem with it. You could call Gwen first, and she could call Rhys. I'll call Tosh, she might call Owen. Then I'll check back."

"Alright, sounds good."

"See you later."

"Bye."

He hung up again, and wandered out into the hall. "Hey, Mam?"

"I'm in the kitchen, cariad. Come inhere if you want to talk to me, don't shout."

He walked into the kitchen. His mother was making a pot of tea. "Now, what did you want?"

"I got invited to a movie with a few friends, would that be okay?"

"That's fine. We weren't planning to do anything today anyway, and I think it would do you good to get out of the house. You've been cooped up inside for most of the summer."

"Movies are inside, Mam," he pointed out.

She smacked him playfully. "Don't get smart with me, young man," she teased him. She turned back to the stove. "Who's going?"

"Well, Lisa asked me, and after I checked with you I was going to call Tosh, probably Owen, and maybe Gwen and Rhys."

"Sounds like fun." She smiled. "Go off and call them to see if they're free."

"Thanks, Mam." He hugged her before running off again. He picked up the phone and dialed Tosh's number. This time, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ianto."

"Ianto, what did I say about calling me?"

"I swear I'm not calling you just because I'm bored this time! Lisa called, and we're thinking a movie would be fun. Interested?"

"Sure! Anyone else coming?"

"Not yet. We were going to call the other guys – you know, Owen, Gwen, Rhys, see if they could come."

"I'll call Owen, if that's okay."

He laughed. "How did I know you were going to offer?"

"Oh, be quiet." He knew she was blushing.

Still chuckling, he said, "That'd be fine. See you later, yeah?"

"See you, bye."

He hung up and dialed Lisa's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Me again. Did you get Gwen?"

"Yup, she's all for it, said she'd call Rhys. Any luck on your side?"

"Yeah, Tosh is going to come too, and she said she'd call Owen."

"I love it when a plan comes together," she giggled.

He laughed. "We'll all call one last time to work out the final details. Otherwise, see you later!"

"Okay, bye!"

Ianto had barely hung up the phone before it rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Tosh greeted him. "Owen said, and I quote: 'Well, I guess I have nothing better to do.'"

"Sounds like him. Then Rhys is the only one we haven't heard back from, and my guess is that nothing will keep him away since Gwen's going.

"Probably a safe bet. Do we have a meeting time or anything?"

"I'd say as soon as possible. If we can't get a showing that soon, then we'll just hang out. Like Owen said, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Sounds great." The phone beeped. "Another call's coming in, it might be one of the other guys. I should take it."

"Go ahead."

He pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lisa. Confirmations from everyone on my end."

"Same here. I told Tosh that we should meet as soon as possible, since we don't have anything better to do."

"I think it'd do us all some good to get away from our families for a while."

"Amen," he agreed. "Meet you there, then?"

"Yep. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ditto. Bye." He pushed a button. "Tosh, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I guess I really DIDN'T have anything better to do." She laughed. "By the way, do you want a ride into town? To the movie?"

"That'd be nice, thanks, Tosh."

"No problem. We're leaving now,'be there in a few, okay?"

"Alright. See you then."

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the kitchen. "Mam, do you think you can give me some money for the movie?"

"Sure." She grabbed her purse off of the counter and pulled out some money. "Here you go. Do you need a ride?"

"No, Tosh's parents are giving me a ride."

"Do you know how long you'll be out?"

"No, not really. We'll probably hang out somewhere afterwords, I'll try to give a call if I'm going to be too late."

"Maybe just give me a call to let me know where you'll be, okay?"

"Sure." The doorbell rang. She gave him a hug. "Have fun, Ianto."

"I will, Mam." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

He rushed down the hall as the doorbell rang again. He opened the door, and Tosh grinned at him.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Motherly goodbyes." He rolled his eyes. "Shall we go, then?"

"We shall." They linked arms as they walked to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Definitely NOT one of the favorite things I've ever written... I meant to have them go to the movies in this chapter, but since it's already over 1,000 words... That'll be next time. They're in elementary school years somewhere. It's hard to write them as kids, i'm very excited for the hormonal angsty teenage years XD**

**I'm sorry for the gaps in updating, this summer has pretty much been a inspiration-free zone, which isn't very nice. I'll keep going – I've got too many ideas for this fic to stop now, but you'll be patient. Thanks if you're sticking with me!**

**As always, comments and ideas are very much welcomed and appreciated!**

**It's amazing how much no comments can discourage you from writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

They stood inside the theater, staring up at the movie list. They were all quiet, considering. Tosh broke the silence.

"So, any preferences?"

"Mmm, not really. I haven't seen anything yet, and I pretty much did this to be less bored. So, whatever," Owen said indifferently.

"I'm with Owen, I don't care. As long as we actually go to a movie, I don't mind."

Rhys rushed to voice his opinion. "I agree with Gwen!"

"Toy Story 3 is still playing, I heard that's good," Lisa suggested.

Tosh turned to the last member of the group. "Ianto?"

"Toy Story's fine." Lisa smiled at him.

"How enthusiastic you sound!" Tosh said sarcastically.

Ianto shrugged. "I just don't care, is all."

"Then Toy Story it is!"

They bought the tickets and went inside, finding seats and settling in a sort of order: Lisa, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Rhys. Rhys immediately started chattering with Gwen, and Owen watched them while Tosh attempted to do the same with him. Ianto smiled wryly as he watched his friend try to get Owen's attention.

"Ianto, when is the movie supposed to start?" He turned to see Lisa looking at him.

"Umm… about five minutes, I think."

"I've been wanting to see this movie for so long," Lisa gushed. "I loved the first two movies, I was so happy when I heard they were making a third!"

"Mmm…"

"What about you?"

"Oh, I guess I liked them."

"You didn't like them?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "No, I liked them, they just weren't my favorite movies."

"Why not?"

"Oh, look, the previews are starting. We should be quiet now." Ianto felt extremely out of his comfort zone, and he got the feeling that Lisa was trying the same thing that Rhys was trying with Gwen and Tosh was trying with Owen. And he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

He missed Jack. He knew that if Jack were here, they could have long, pointless conversations about the movie and the actions of their friends. He may have been spared the awkwardness of Lisa because Jack was alarmingly good at taking charge of those types of situations.

He barely watched the movie. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. When he did watch, he wondered how Jack would have reacted to the scene. All in all, a situation that he'd been hoping would distract him from Jack's absence just made him miss him more.

He wasn't sure if he should be missing Jack this much.

After the movie was done, Lisa continued her previous gushing, but now she had additional material from the movie they'd just seen. Ianto tried to bring someone else into the conversation to deflect a little bit of the attention from himself, but everyone else was otherwise occupied: Rhys trying to keep Gwen's attention, Owen watching them, and Tosh trying to get Owen's attention. Again, he wished fervently that Jack were here.

They went and got shakes, and kept chatting and sipping until Tosh declared, "Oh, I should probably get home. I don't know about you guys, but my mom will have a panic attack if I'm too late. Ianto, do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

They all said goodbye and dispersed. Ianto was very quiet, and Tosh looked at him with concern. "Ianto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "I guess I'm just missing Jack."

She nudged him. "Cheer up, he'll be back in a few weeks."

Ianto tried to smile back, but felt he wasn't very successful. A few weeks might as well be a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I've kept you all waiting for so long, and I give you this lame nothing's happening chapter to make up for it? *bangs head on desk* I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Just a heads up: If you ever find yourself wondering what's going on with a story, you can always message me, comment, review, whatever asking about it. So please feel free, I don't bite.**

**I'll try not to make the next gap so drastic, but life's crazy with school and homework.**

**I love you guys! Hope you still love me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto woke up and groggily looked at the clock. 8:00. Much too early to get out of bed. He rolled over and snuggled into the pillow again, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the sunlight filling his room and go back to the dream he'd been having. But a moment later, his eyes snapped open, he jumped out of bed, and he was dialing Tosh's number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, Tosh, it's Ianto," he said in a rush. "You know what day it is, right?"

"No," she groaned sleepily. "Is it 'Let's not wake up Tosh and let her sleep in' day?"

"No!"

"Judging from how my morning's started, I didn't think so," she sighed. "Well, what day is it?"

"I can't believe you forgot! Jack comes back today!"

"Ianto, I just woke up when the phone rang, did you honestly expect me to remember that quickly?"

"I did. Come on, get up, we need to get ready."

"Ianto, it was your idea for a 'Welcome Home' party, not mine. YOU can set it up."

"Come on, please?" he pleaded.

"Can you be patient enough to wait an hour? I don't think I'll be awake enough before then."

"Sure! Thanks a lot, Tosh! See you later!"

"Bye," Tosh muttered. Ianto heard a click as she hung up the phone. He hung up his own phone and bounced over to his dresser to get some clothes.

A few minutes later he ran into the kitchen and made a beeline for the cupboard, taking out some cereal. His mother stared at him in amazement.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked incredulously.

"Doesn't anyone remember?" he said as he darted over to the refrigerator for some milk. "Jack's coming back today!"

"Oh, of course," his mother said. "You'll be getting ready for that party you've been talking about all day, then?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know how long it'll take." He stared up at his mother hopefully. "Did you remember –"

"Yes, I remembered to bake cookies," she said, smiling. She walked over to the counter and picked up a plate covered with tin foil, bringing it over to him.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, beaming happily as he took it and pushed it off to the side, eating his cereal at record speeds.

"This is at the Harkness's, right?" his mother asked.

"Yep, it's all happening there."

"And you asked them if you could do this?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, Mum, I planned to invade their house without asking," he said sarcastically. He finished his cereal and carried his bowl over to the sink.

"Just checking." She smiled at him. "We'll probably stop by later, chat a little bit before we take you home. You're going to Tosh's now?"

"Yep, but we won't be there long. I'll see you later!" he called as he ran down the hall.

"Bye, sweetheart!" his mother called after him. She turned back to the kitchen as she heard the door slam, and went to find her own breakfast. Rhiannon wandered into the kitchen.

"Well, what are you doing up?" her mother asked.

"I'm pretty sure his energy filled up the house and forced everyone out of bed," she mumbled. "How can he be that energetic this early in the morning?"

"Oh, you know how excited he is about Jack coming back."

"Yeah, I don't know who'll be gladder to have him back, me or Ianto. Because it'll be nice to have him talk about something other than how much he misses Jack for a change." She wandered over to the fridge and took out some yogurt.

"Oh, be nice."

"I am. All I'm saying is that I, for one, will be glad that Ianto finally has someone else to bother for once."

* * *

Ianto banged on Tosh's door and rocked impatiently back and forth as he waited for someone to answer. Her mother did.

"Hi, Mrs. Sato, is Tosh ready?"

"Nearly," she said, smiling. "Maybe you could have a welcome home party every day, it'd be nice to get her out of bed early enough in the mornings."

"Could I come in?"

"Of course, Ianto, just wait in the living room."

Ianto walked into the Satos' house. It was nearly as familiar as his own, he'd been friends with Tosh so long. He probably spent about as much time here as he did at his own home, anyway. The same went with Tosh. Both the Satos and the Joneses didn't find it overly odd to find a child that wasn't their own in their house – so long as it was either Tosh or Ianto, if it was a child they didn't know, then they still found that fairly odd, naturally.

Tosh wandered into the living room, still looking decidedly sluggish. "I really hope you can come up with a lot of good reasons for getting me up this early in the summer, because otherwise I'm going to kill you."

"Isn't it better to start of the day bright and early anyway?"

"No." Tosh half glared at him, although she was fighting a smile, which made it a little difficult to take her anger seriously.

"Oh, come on, you can't even keep up being angry at me. Just admit that it's not a big deal and let's move on."

"Fine. It's not a big deal." She grinned. "So, eager beaver, have you called anyone else yet?"

"I was pretty sure you'd be the only one I could coax out of bed quite that early, I was hoping we could gang up on the others."

"Fine by me, although Owen and Gwen at the very least will need both of us to get them up." She grinned and picked up the phone. "Let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I know I promised that I'd try harder to get decent updating times. But there was NaNoWriMo, and then there was school, and everything's kind of been a crazy mess.**

**And now I gave you a filler chapter that is crap.**

**Basically this is a transition chapter. I wanted to get something done and posted, and I wasn't sure if I wanted the actual even of Jack's homecoming in the same chapter. So that created this.**

**As a promise to one of my friends on deviantART, I slipped in some cookies. If she noticed that, I'm daring her to spot all of the cookie references I manage to slip in my stories from now on XD**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I've been away and this is a crappy chapter to come back to, but I'll try to get better. It'll be easier once I get them into middle school, and then easier once they're in high school, because that's where I've got the most ideas, and that's where some major plot development will be happening. Until then, we'll have a few stupid chapters, and you'll just have to bear with me.**

**As always, reviews, comments, and ideas for future chapters are much appreciated, welcomed, and encouraged! Please, it really does help me, especially when I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing.**

**Until next time, my loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ianto, would you stop staring out of the window? I think you're going to melt a hole in it," Gwen said, attempting to tug him away.

"I'm waiting for Jack," Ianto said, stubbornly refusing to avert his gaze from the road.

"Yes, I know. We all are. But you don't see anyone else staring down the road." Tosh came to join Gwen in his efforts. "Come on, you watching isn't come to make him come any faster."

Ianto reluctantly let them drag him away from the window. "Besides!" Gwen said. "He's not even supposed to get here for another fifteen minutes at least, and we are not going to let you sit there for that long."

"Fine!" he moaned melodramatically. They wandered into the kitchen, where all of the adults were talking.

"I can't help but wonder how these kids grow so fast," Mrs. Jones remarked. "I swear, I'm going to have to buy Ianto an entire new wardrobe!"

"I'm sure that Jack's grown a few inches while he's been away," Mrs. Harkness said wryly. "And I think his feet go up a size every half year!"

"Do you guys not have anything better to talk about than how much we've grown?" Ianto asked. "Seriously."

Owen ran in. "Hey, guys, want to play a game? Gray showed me their board game stock." Jack's little brother, who had followed Owen into the room, nodded excitedly. Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"We've got nothing better to do."

They followed Gray and Owen to a room where Suzie was already sitting and looking through the games. She looked up as they came in and smiled. "Hey guys!" She held up a box. "Cluedo, anyone?"

"So long as I don't have to be Miss Scarlet," Tosh said. "She always seems to be the killer when I'm playing her."

After they had almost figured out everything – Ianto and Tosh were neck in neck with only one category to figure out – when they heard Mrs. Harkness from the kitchen.

"Kids! They're coming! Hurry!"

Ianto got up so fast that he managed to upset the game board. The other kids quickly followed, running into the living room where they all assumed hiding places.

The door opened. "Man, am I glad to be home," Jack said as he walked in the door. Everyone jumped out from behind couches and chairs, smiling.

"Surprise!" they shouted happily.

Jack certainly did look surprised. But his expression of shock was quickly replaced with a grin. "You guys shouldn't have, really. But it's great to see you!"

"Group hug!" Gwen shouted as she ran forward. The children enveloped Jack in a hug as the adult onlookers laughed.

"Come on, there are cookies in the kitchen!" Ianto said, grabbing Jack and pulling him out of the crowd of kids. Gray followed directly after them.

"Was it fun?" he asked his older brother.

"Yeah, it was! You should have gone, Gray."

"I didn't want to."

"I don't know why not, I've told you a million times how much fun I've had there before. Plus, you meet really cool people and make some new friends." Jack stopped, grabbed his little brother, and picked him up, spinning him around. "You should go next year!"

"Jack, put me down!" Gray protested, laughing.

Jack obliged, grinning. He ruffled his little brother's hair before turning to Ianto and saying, "Come on, let's go get cookies before everyone else eats them all!" They raced to the kitchen, barely beating Owen, who had obviously had the same idea.

Mrs. Harkness had set up their boombox and Jack picked out a few CDs to play, so part of the living room was designated the dance floor. Most of the people at the party quickly learned to stay away from it, unless they _wanted _to be forced into some ridiculous dance and make a fool of themselves. For the most part, everyone just hung out and talked.

Jack and Ianto were sitting on a couch in the living room watching as Gwen dragged her latest victim – Owen – across the "dancefloor". To say that he wasn't happy about it was an understatement. Jack was laughing at them.

"I really did miss you guys," he said.

Ianto grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Even me?"

Jack laughed and nudged him. "I know, shocking, isn't it?"

Ianto laughed along. "We missed you too."

Jack smirked at him. "Even you?"

"Especially me."

"Good to hear."

"Promise me something?" Ianto asked after a pause.

"Depends on what it is," Jack said.

"Can you wait a while before you leave for that long again?"

Jack laughed. He leaned over and hugged Ianto. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, the cheese is unbelievable XD Yes, Jack's back now! I don't think there'll be too many more chapters of them as little kids, because most of the rest of my ideas really kind of need them to be at least at the middle school level. But I've got plenty ideas for there.**

**So, if you don't know what Cluedo is, you might know it by the name that I know it, which is Clue. If it's still not ringing any bells, Google it. They call it Cluedo in the UK, I believe, so that's why I called it Cluedo here.**

**And, I'm sorry for, yet again, giving you a kind of filler-ish chapter. I know they're not as cool, but they're kind of necessary. I did try to make it interesting…**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon, although I have no idea what the next chapter will be.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So did you guys do anything interesting while I was gone?"

Ianto and Jack sat on Ianto's couch, watching TV. Ianto sighed. "No, not really. It was pretty boring, honestly. It seems like we were never all here at the same time. Except for when we saw a movie."

"Ah, so you did come out of hibernation." Jack dodged the pillow that Ianto threw at him. He grinned at him. "I mean that in the best way, of course."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Of course. Whatever that means."

"So," Jack continued conversationally, "was the movie any fun?"

Ianto shrugged noncommittally. "It was okay, I guess," he said reluctantly, remembering the actions of a certain female friend who he'd been sitting next to.

Jack swung his head towards him, one eyebrow raised. "Well, isn't that an enthusiastic answer."

"Just being honest."

"So you didn't like the movie, then?"

Ianto thought about it. He honestly couldn't remember. "I don't know."

Jack gave him an odd look before saying, "Alright, I guess that your summer activities are out for a topic of conversation."

"What about yours?" Ianto asked as Rhiannon burst into the room.

"Get out of here, my favorite show's on."

"But we were here first!" Ianto protested.

"Yes, but I'm older. Now shove up." She tugged him off of the couch. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine, we're going! Let's go to my room, Jack." Ianto led the way to his small room, climbing onto the bed and sitting cross-legged as Jack flopped down on his stomach beside him.

"So, anyway. What were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted by your sister?"

"Um, nothing?" Jack laughed. "But I'd just asked you about your summer." Ianto picked some lint off of the bedspread. "How was it?"

"Awesome," he said cheerfully. "Man, I'd forgotten how much I missed some of those guys since last time. And there were some new people too. It was tons of fun, you should really think about trying camp sometime."

"Somehow I don't think it'd be my thing. What were the people like?"

Jack considered for a moment. "Rebellious."

Ianto laughed. "You must have fit right in then."

He grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I did." He tilted his head, looking at Ianto. "But somehow I think you would have to."

Ianto snorted derisively. "Rebellious? Me? I think they must have put something weird in that camp food, maybe we'd better give that a chance to wear off before we can start taking you seriously again."

Jack laughed. "No, I'm serious. I think you're more rebellious than you'd like people to believe." He winked. "You'll never beat me, of course."

"Of course. Who'd want to?" He teased. Jack gave him a playful shove, pretending that he was going to push him off of the bed. Ianto dodged away.

"So who'd you rather hang out with? Them or us?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Making me choose favorites, are you?"

"Just wondering."

"I don't know. You guys are sort of separate worlds, you know? You're both amazing in your own ways. But I still think it's pretty awesome that I get to spend the majority of the year with you guys, if that means anything."

"It certainly gives you some brownie points."

"Good to know. I'd like to keep myself in your good graces." He grinned at him. "Because I think you'd be a sight to behold when you're angry."

"_Please _tell me you haven't been talking with Rhiannon," Ianto moaned.

Jack sat up, putting a hand to his chest, his expression the perfect picture of utter horror and disgust. "What?" he said theatrically. "Talking to the enemy? That would be betrayal!"

Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "Keep it that way, alright? No matter how tempted you might be by some of her stories."

"Like what?"

Ianto flushed. "Forget it. Anyway, I'm sure you can imagine, you've got a little sibling yourself."

"So are we talking major blackmail level here?"

"Leave it, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Alright, I'll just keep it in mind for the future, if I ever need blackmail material. I'll be able to get something. I can be very persuasive, you know."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yes, only too well."

"You know, you really can trust me, I won't tell anyone..."

Ianto groaned and fell backwards, and then laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have said anything! Will you just let it go, please?"

Jack smirked cheekily. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

* * *

**A/N: Great. Filler chapter. Wonderful. :P**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending.**

**I don't know, I just started writing, and then this came out of it. Hopefully the next chapter won't be quite so... pointless?**

**Hope you enjoyed the small amount of amusing banter that's in this. Bear with me, the story WILL get better!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto and Jack were both staring into their laps. Occasionally, one or the other would look up at their furious parents before quickly looking down again.

"Well?" Mrs. Harkness snapped. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Uhhh..." Ianto glanced at Jack.

"What were you boys thinking?" Mr. Jones burst out angrily.

"We were just having fun!" Jack said desperately.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to damage anything!"

"Somehow I don't think that will be much consolation for Mrs. Grant or her broken window." Mr. Harkness glared at the boys.

Mrs. Jones sighed. "Boys, we just wish you'd think before you act. Maybe playing catch in someone else's yard wasn't the best idea."

"Well, we weren't really playing it in her yard... We were just seeing how far we could through it back and forth and still catch it, and Ianto just sort of... ended up in her yard. We're good at the game..." Jack faltered as he realized that his argument wasn't really helping anything.

"That doesn't make this any better." Mr. Harkness folded his arms over his chest. "You're both well past the age where you should know better. You need to start thinking about consequences."

"So... what are you going to do?" Ianto asked.

"School starts again in a couple weeks. Until then, I think we've all agreed that complete and total grounding is the best option," Mrs. Harkness said.

"Meaning...?" Jack prompted.

"You're not allowed to go out and meet friends, no pocket money, and phone and internet privileges will be severely limited." Both boys opened their mouths to protest, but at the looks on their parents' faces, they quickly shut them. Mr. Jones continued. "You two will have more restricted contact with each other than with your other friends, as you got each other into this mess, and I think we all agree that a bit of distance between the two of you could teach you both a good lesson."

This time Ianto couldn't help it. "You're not letting us talk?" he cried out.

His father, jaw set, looked at him. "Only if there's some kind of emergency, at least until school starts again."

The two friends turned their panicked eyes towards each other.

–

"Well, come on. It's not so bad. It's not like they told you you can never talk to him again."

"Tosh, I've already picked up the phone to call him 8 times tonight, before remembering I'm not allowed to. I'm barely even allowed to call _you_." Ianto sighed.

"Well... Ianto, I don't really know what to say," she told him. "At least you can still talk to me?"

"But only in very limited amounts. They confiscate my phone and only give it back to me for a certain amount of time. It's just not _fair_," he whined.

"Well, you did break your poor neighbor's window."

"It was an accident. Besides, playing catch was Jack's idea..." he grumbled.

"Of course. Isn't it always? You shouldn't encourage him."

"He's not too easy to discourage."

"I know." Tosh giggled. "But you don't exactly try very hard either."

"Tosh!" Ianto groaned.

"What? It's true! Besides, what's so bad about that? He's your best friend."

"Between the two of you, I'm certain I'll die an early death. He'll do most of it, whatever ridiculous stunt he talks me into, and then you'll finish me off by teasing me to death."

"Oh, come on, Ianto-"

"I'm going to hang up now..."

"What? Wait, no-"

"You're not the only one who can tease!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have to go, anyway. My phone time is just about up. I'll talk to you later?"

"You better!"

"Bye, Tosh." Ianto hung up the phone and looked at it wistfully. Just then, his mother cracked open the door.

"Ianto? Are you done talking to Tosh?"

"Yeah. Here." He held out the phone, and she came over and took it. She smiled at him.

"This is already hard for you, isn't it?"

"I've talked to him nearly every day since the day I met him."

"I know..." She sat down beside him and smoothed a hand over his hair. "But at least it's only a couple weeks. It's not like it's forever."

"It might as well be," he muttered.

"Just hang in there. At least you can still talk to your other friends."

"Yeah, with the tiny amount of time that you give me."

She chuckled. "It could be worse." She got up and started for the door. "I would say that if you're good, we'll shorten your sentence, but you know how stubborn your father is. He'll stick to what he's said, I'm afraid." She left the room.

Ianto flopped back on his bed with a sigh. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, um... I can't apologize enough for the extremely long hiatus. This story in particular has been giving me a lot of trouble. I just couldn't figure out how to continue it. Then, the other day, I had this idea, so I figured that it was probably as good as I was going to get, so I started writing.**

**Again, I'm very, very sorry, but I'm fairly sure that the story will start getting interesting in short order, so hang in there! I'll try to make it worthy of all the patience you've given me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto sat at his desk, one hand propping up his head as he read the book in front of him. He jumped when he heard a rapping noise.

He looked around the room curiously. It hadn't sounded like someone knocking on the door, but it had definitely been close. His eyes flickered toward the window when they caught a flicker of movement. A face popped into view, grinning.

Ianto ran over to the window and threw it open. "Jack!"

"Hey! Sorry to drop by uninvited, I got bored." He smiled impishly.

"But you'll get in trouble!" Even though he was worried, Ianto couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jack raised his eyebrows, still grinning widely. "I'm hanging out with Owen."

"But what if my parents see you?"

"Well, we'll just be careful, then. Look, however much I love chatting with you through your window, it would be more enjoyable if I could come in or you could come out."

"But..."

"Look, get Tosh to cover for you. Heck, we could even go there if we wanted. Just find a way to get out."

"Alright, I'll call her. And I have to talk to my parents."

"I'll wait." He ducked back out of sight. A quick glance down revealed that he was hiding behind the bushes.

He automatically went to his nightstand for his phone, only to remember that it wasn't there. He ran to the door, and took a moment to calm himself down as his hand collided with the handle. He had to pretend like everything was normal. He opened the door. "Mum?"

"I'm in the living room!" Ianto walked down the hall. His mother looked up from the book in her lap. "What is it, cariad?"

"I'm... I'm getting really bored in my room. Could I call Tosh and ask if I could come over?"

"Sure. Just the two of you?"

Ianto took a moment to collect his thoughts, surprised by how quickly his mother had agreed. "Uh, yeah, I think." He felt guilty lying, but he just kept looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, here." She reached into her bag, which was sitting on the end table next to her, and pulled out her phone. "You'll have to use this, your father still has your phone, I'm afraid."

"Thanks, mum." He took the phone from her and quickly dialed Tosh's number. He couldn't help tapping his fingers restlessly as it rang.

"Hello?" Ianto jumped, almost startled, as she answered the phone.

"Tosh, hi! Are you busy?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Could I maybe come over?"

"Um… let me ask my mom." He heard some mumble3d conversation. He willed them to talk faster. "She says it's fine."

"Yes! Alright, great! I'll be over in a little bit, then!" He was beginning to get really excited. "See you then!"

"Bye, Ianto!"

Ianto hung up the phone and handed it back to his mother, who smiled. "I'll go get your phone from your father, I'd like to be able to get ahold of you." Ianto waited in the living room, feeling jittery. He heard faint arguing from his parent's bedroom. When his mother reappeared, she looked annoyed, but she smiled at Ianto.

"Here you are!"

"Is everything alright?"

Her smile faltered slightly. "Of course. Your father and I just have different views on what may be good for you. But don't you worry about it," she chastised him, kissing him on the forehead. "Go, have fun, and I'll see you later."

"I'll just go grab my jacket, then I'll go," he said, already running towards his room. He went straight to the window. "Jack!" he whispered. Jack's head popped up out of the bushes.

"Hey, got a verdict?"

"Yeah, I'm allowed out. But how are you going to get Tosh to let you in? She knows the rules as well as we do."

"Oh, she'll let me in. With these looks, how could she resist?" Ianto snorted. "Meet you there, Ianto." Jack disappeared again. After a moment, Ianto saw a shadow darting across his lawn. He turned away from the window and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Mom? I'm heading out," he called as he made his way toward the front door.

"Alright, I'll see you later! Have fun!" Ianto was almost out the door before she finished speaking.

He ran down the street towards Tosh's house. The trip had never seemed longer. He finally arrived on her doorstep and, panting, raised a hand to ring the doorbell.

"Why, Ianto! There wasn't any need to run over here."

"Hi, Mrs. Sato. I just wanted to get over here as fast as possible. Is Tosh downstairs?" he gasped out.

"Yes, she is. Go right ahead." She chuckled as the boy raced over to the stairs.

"Tosh?"

"Ianto, hey!" Tosh got up as he came through the door to her room and gave him a hug. "It's been a while, since you've been under house arrest." She grinned.

He laughed. "Yeah, well, it's good to be out." He paused. "Tosh… I should probably say-" He was cut off by a tapping at the window.

"What on earth was that?" Tosh said. She went over to the window, where a familiar face was smiling. She opened the window. "Jack!"

"Hi, Tosh! Want to let me in?"

"Um…" She looked over at Ianto, raising her eyebrows. "Is this what you were about to tell me?"

Ianto smiled sheepishly. "Please?" he asked.

She hesitated. "You guys really shouldn't. School's going to start in a week. Can't you wait that long?"

"_Please_," Ianto said, emphasizing the word as much as he could. Tosh bit her lip.

"Alright, fine. But we'll have to be careful; we don't want anyone to get caught."

Jack scrambled through the window and ran over to Ianto, enveloping him in a hug. "Missed you," he muttered.

"I missed you too." Ianto clutched his best friend, hardly noticing the way his stomach flipped and his heart beat a little faster. Right now all that mattered was he was with Jack again.

Tosh was standing off to the side, grinning. "Do you want to do something, or are you just going to hug each other until you have to leave?"

"I'm fine where I am," Jack said. Ianto laughed and pulled him a little closer.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that's a terrible spot to end it, but I've made you all wait FAR too long and it was already up to 1,000 words. So, for clarification: they'd probably be around 12 or 13 right now, just going into where all the dating drama starts happening. I know that my timeline is hard to follow, sorry. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this at least marginally, and I will try to make the next update soon! Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but somehow it doesn't feel like it was that long." Jack was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Ianto laid next to him. Tosh sat cross-legged on the floor, laptop in her lap, typing away.

"Are you kidding? It felt as long as when you were at camp this summer!" Ianto sat up and stared down at him incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I know, but hanging out now, it sort of feels like I just saw you yesterday."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ianto looked over at Tosh. "Tosh, thanks so much for letting us in here." Jack sat up beside him.

"It's nothing. But you owe me!" she said, trying to be stern. The effect was somewhat ruined by the wide smile on her face. "I hope that you two have learned something from all of this.

"I know I have," Ianto said seriously. "Never listen to Jack's ideas." He dodged Jack's shove.

"Hey, it was a good idea until you broke the window!"

"That was _not_ my fault!"

"Oh, sure, klutz!" Jack ducked, and a cushion soared over his head.

"Okay, boys, cool down. I don't want to end up with _my_ window broken. Besides, this is supposed to be a happy reunion. Don't ruin it."

"We're just kidding around, Tosh," Jack said, grinning. He scooted over and put his arm around her. "So how've you been since the beginning of our house arrest?"

"Just fine, thanks. Maybe a little bored. Don't get in trouble again anytime soon."

"I'm not planning on it."

"You never are," Ianto muttered. He ducked as Jack threw a playful punch at his head.

"Oh, come on, it was still fun."

"Yeah, getting chewed out by my parents and getting all but locked in my room was loads of fun." He tried to sound bitter, but he was still so happy that he was with Jack again that he could barely remember how much he'd hated being cooped up in his room.

"You know, you guys didn't have that long until your prison sentence would have been over. School starts in less than a week."

"Oh, man, I'm excited for school," Jack said, laying back down. "Seeing everyone again… especially those who've started…developing." Ianto glanced at him uneasily, not reassured at all by the cheeky grin on his face. "I saw Ann at the mall the other day when I went to get new shoes, and boy, with that makeup and that short skirt she looked an awful lot like a slu-"

Ianto slapped his hand over Jack's mouth quickly. "Jack!" Tosh exclaimed, scandalized.

The group had noticed Jack's somewhat unfortunate liking for flirting and – to some extent – objectifying people. Ianto was a little worried that at this rate, it would quickly escalate into something uncontrolled.

"You're one to use that word," Ianto said. "Didn't you go out with 3 girls in one month or something?"

"Yeah, well," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "Takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

"Just don't push your luck, okay?" Tosh said.

"Me?" Jack pretended to look shocked. "Oh, please, everyone loves me. It's all with my dashing good looks and charm."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the extreme pretentiousness."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Relax. It's this point in life that people are supposed to start experimenting, after all, isn't it?"

"Jack, most people we know haven't dated even one person yet. I'm afraid to ask how many you have."

"Depends on what you consider dating." Jack grinned. "Come on, guys, we're fourteen now! Time to loosen up a little. Think of all the school dances… the wallflowers just waiting to be asked… and people are going to start dating now. Desperation is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

"I feel like this is heading in a direction that we really don't want it to go," Tosh said. "And besides, it's getting late. Both of you should probably be heading home. _Especially _you." Tosh looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack laughed. "Tosh, lighten up. Really. You'll see, it's going to be a good year." He got up off the ground and pulled Ianto up with him. "And you, my friend. Let's see what we can do about finding you a girl this year." He grabbed his chin lightly. "With a handsome face like that, shouldn't be too hard…"

"Tosh? Ianto?"

"Oh, that's my mom! Jack, go, out! You can talk to him on the first day of school!" Tosh shooed him toward the window quickly.

Jack opened the window and winked at them before scrambling out, just before Tosh's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Ianto, your mother's on the phone," she said, handing out the mentioned object.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sato." He took the phone and raised it to his ear. "Mum?"

"Hi, Ianto. I was just wondering, since it's been so long since you've been out of the house – no, we talked about this-"

"Mum?"

"Sorry, it's just your father. Don't worry. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to sleep over?" Ianto and Tosh had been such good friends for so long that neither of their parents worried at all about them sleeping over at each other's houses. They were such good friends – emphasis on _friends – _that their parents knew they wouldn't do anything they would disapprove of.

"But I don't have anythi-"

"I'd bring a bag over for you."

"Well… I'll ask." He took the phone away from his ear, looking to the doorway where Mrs. Sato was still standing. "My mom wants to know if it would be okay for me to sleep over tonight…"

"Ianto, you know that you're always welcome here. Of course." Mrs. Sato smiled at him.

"Mum? She says it's fine."

"Oh, good, I'm glad. I'll be over in a bit with a bag for you."

"Okay. Love you, mum."

"I love you too, cariad. Could you give the phone back to Mrs. Sato, please?"

Ianto held the phone out. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Sato."

"It's no trouble, Ianto." She turned and left the room, raising the phone up to her ear and saying, "Hello?"

"Oh, this'll be great! It's been so long since you've stayed over!" Tosh said.

"Yeah… I wonder what that was about…"

"Oh, Ianto, I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it. We've got things to talk about," she said, giggling. She pulled him over to the bed and they both sat down. "I mean, what's gotten into Jack lately?"

"Hormones?" Ianto said wryly.

"He seemed very intent on getting you a girlfriend… how about Lisa?" Tosh teased.

"God… Tosh…" Ianto pulled a face.

"Well, come on. You guys get along well, and she's certainly not unattractive."

"Yeah, but… she's _Lisa. _We're friends. Thinking about _dating _her… no, I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Well, is there anyone you _have_ thought about dating?" Tosh leaned in as she whispered curiously, her eyes wide.

"Well… maybe…" Ianto closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. "God, no, never mind. No. The answer is no."

Tosh hit his shoulder. "Ianto Jones, you tell me what you were thinking right now!"

"No, Tosh, it's nothing. Really!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Just leave it, yeah?" Seeing Tosh open her mouth again, Ianto quickly jumped in with, "Anyway, how about you? Any plans to make a move on Owen this year?" Tosh's mouth clamped shut and her face turned bright red. Ianto started laughing.

Tosh hit him again. "Shut up!" Ianto laughed harder. "Is it really that obvious?"

Ianto managed to calm himself down a little. "Just a little bit." Tosh flushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh, come on, Tosh, it's not so bad. I think it'd be cute."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Ianto started laughing again as he tried to shield himself from a barrage of blows from a crimson-faced Tosh.

A few hours later found the two of them on Tosh's bed, Tosh asleep on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto staring blankly at the television where The Princess Bride was nearing a close. Ianto honestly hadn't really watched any of the movie; when Tosh had still been awake, he would laugh along when she laughed, and give a short response every time she said anything, but once she fell asleep he let all of his attention focus on the thoughts turning over and over in his mind.

"_Well, is there anyone you have thought about dating?_"

Ianto thought about all the girls he knew, and even those he'd just seen. He thought about the crushes that his friends had described having.

To his memory, he'd never felt anything close to that for a girl in all his life. He'd never thought of a girl that way.

The only person he'd ever felt even remotely that way for was…

Jack.

Ianto stared at the credits scrolling on the screen.

Jack.

* * *

HO BOY. So. Ehehe I told you all that it would get interesting ^.^

I'm very excited to go into a few things: a) Ianto's questioning of his sexuality, b) the strained relationship between Ianto's parents, and c) Jack's... interests.

I KNOW IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT NOW IS THE POINT WHERE I HAVE WAY TOO MANY IDEAS AND NOW IT'LL BE SUMMER IN LESS THAN A WEEK SO I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE. STICK WITH ME. I'LL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE.

Review, condemn me to hell for the long hiatus, you know the drill :D


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto tapped his foot nervously as he watched the road leading up to the school's entrance. He'd already been there for twenty minutes. His wide-eyed mother had watched him wolf down his breakfast and get all his things together before he was usually out of bed.

"I guess someone's excited for school," she commented wryly.

Ianto just shrugged, glancing at the clock impatiently. "Are we ready?"

"Ianto, do you realize how early you are?"

"I can take him," Rhiannon said as she meandered into the kitchen. "I offered to pick up Stacy, I could drop him off on my way." She grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator and rubbed it idly on her shirt. "Let's go, squirt."

Their mother frowned. "Rhiannon, sweetheart, you should really eat something else."

"Apples are good for you, mum. Besides, I want to start a new diet. Their mother opened her mouth to say something, but Rhiannon cut her off, rolling her eyes. "Fine! I'll pick something up on the way. I'd better get going before this one bursts, though." She grabbed her keys off a hook next to the door and went out. Ianto followed.

Ianto got into the car and buckled himself in. As his sister did the same, he asked, "Are you really going to get more food before school?"

She glanced at him for a moment before turning her head forward again. "Mind your own business," she said, then started the car.

They didn't say much on the short drive. Ianto tried, at first, to read his sister's body language, but found it difficult, and was also becoming increasingly distracted by the thought of seeing Jack again.

He'd spent the small amount of time left before school painfully ignoring the beginnings of revelations he'd discovered at Tosh's house. He was still hesitant to consider it; he wasn't sure he would like what he realized.

"Ianto! Hey, Jones!" Ianto's train of thought was broken by the sound of shouting. Owen was jogging toward him, hand raised. Ianto noted that Owen's typical rebellion to protest his forced education was still in action. Owen always came to school with one thing out of place: sometimes his shoelaces were untied, sometimes his jeans ripped, sometimes his shirt inside-out. Today, his hair was quite obviously uncombed. Ianto had a sneaking suspicion that this "rebellion" had more to do with Owen's laziness than any real planning for a cause.

"Hey, Owen." His foot was still tapping. He tried to focus on Owen and watch the road at the same time, which was, for all practical purposes, impossible.

"What's up with you? You seem a little wired."

"Oh, I guess I'm just excited for school to start," Ianto said cheerfully.

Owen stared at him. "That's it, you're bonkers. You've gone over the edge." Ianto rolled his eyes and saw Tosh and Gwen arriving nearly simultaneously.

Ianto tried to engage in conversation as their small crowd trickled in, but found himself still anxiously looking for Jack. He was late, of course he was late, he was always late… Ianto kept finding himself drifting from the conversation.

At two minutes before the first bell, Ianto finally realized when Tosh said his name for the fifth time. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You're spaced."

"Oh, I'm fine. Anyone know where Jack is?" He did his best to keep his voice casual. It would seem an innocent enough question to the rest of them, after all.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up late. He usually does, especially on the first day." Ianto was disappointed. He knew that Jack was notoriously late, he knew that since schedules were mailed out he really had no reason to come early, but he thought that maybe, just maybe…

"Ianto, we should get going. The bell will be ringing any minute." Tosh tugged lightly on his arm. "I don't know what you're so worried about. I'm sure he'll turn up. But right now, we've got to go to class."

Ianto felt his heart sink a little as he followed the others into the school. He didn't contribute to their chattering, just followed Tosh silently to English. He didn't notice the confused and worried glances that the others were shooting him. By the time they got into the classroom, most desks were already claimed. Ianto sat down behind Tosh, letting his backpack slide to the floor.

The bell rang and the teacher began talking, but Ianto couldn't focus enough to listen. A note dropped onto his desk, and Ianto saw Tosh quickly pull her arm back.

_I know he's your best friend and you've missed him, but be patient. He'll be here. It's Jack. Why are you so worried anyway?_

Ianto scribbled back a quick reply.

_It's nothing. I'm just anxious to see him, that's all. Hoped he might turn up before school._

Tosh turned back and gave him a quick smile.

A full 15 minutes into the day, the door opened with its usual fanfare of creaky hinges. The entire room turned to see Jack Harkness bouncing through the door.

Ianto immediately felt happiness swell up in him and felt a smile spread across his face. The teacher greeted him with an exasperated, "Mr. Harkness, does this mean you've finally decided to grace us with your attendance in this fine establishment?"

"Sorry, Mr. Morris, traffic was killer. I'll try to be on time tomorrow."

"See that you are. Have a seat."

Jack walked toward the only open seat, against the wall of the room. He caught Ianto's eye and gave him a big grin and a wink. Ianto beamed back and moved his hand in a sort of wave.

The class seemed to fly by in Ianto's excitement and he was out of his seat the moment the bell rang. He made his way over to Jack, not really noticing whether or not he was bothering the students in his way.

"Good to know you finally made it. Where were you this morning?" he asked in a rush.

"Hey, I had better things to than make school think I was excited to be back." He grinned. "I just took my sweet time getting ready. What I always do."

"Yeah, well, we all met up. I got here early, you could've come and hung out with me."

"Well, had I known." He swung his backpack up onto his shoulder. "I'm just not a morning person. Forcing people like me to get up this early just messes with the natural order of things." He smiled over Ianto's shoulder as Tosh walked up to them. "Hey, Tosh."

"Hi, Jack. Glad to know you managed to separate yourself from your bed long enough to continue your education."

Jack laughed. "Well, you know, I need my beauty sleep." They began to walk. Tosh had an advanced maths course next, but Ianto and Jack both had the same science.

And so the day went. All of them saw each other at different points during the day, depending on what classes they had together. Any time that Jack and Ianto had classes together, they spent the entire time talking – during science, over their lab, during other classes, through passed notes. Jack nearly got them caught half a dozen times during maths.

"Jack, if you'd have gotten us caught, I'd never have forgiven you," Ianto said as they walked to lunch. "Honestly, my parents would have killed me if I'd gotten a detention, let alone on the first day of school!"

Jack laughed. "Lighten up. We didn't get caught. And you have to admit it was fun." Jack had been playing a sort of game where he tried to pass notes as conspicuously as possible without the teacher noticing.

"Jack! Ianto! Over here!" Gwen waved at them from across the cafeteria.

"Ugh, is that the lunch today?" Jack asked, looking at the tray that Suzie had in front of her.

"Unfortunately, yes. They seem to already be testing our tolerance for toxic waste on the first day," she replied gloomily, poking at something that looked like it was supposed to pass for chicken.

"Glad I packed a lunch, then." Ianto sat down at the table next to Tosh.

They all chattered about classes, what they'd done over the summer when they hadn't seen each other, plans for later this week. "Because we need to do something," Lisa said. "Honestly, I'll need something to look forward to, or this week will be such a drag."

"Well, I have been thinking about having a party soon, but the first weekend of school may be a little premature," Jack said.

"No way!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly. "It's the perfect opportunity! Tell the parents it's celebrating the start of a new school year, gives all the students moral support to continue on through the rest of the year."

"Yeah, I agree," Owen said. "The first week of school is always so hard, I'm sure we'll need a break."

"Owen, you _always_ thinkyouneed a break from school," Tosh said, rolling her eyes.

"School and I just don't mix, that's not my fault."

"Alright, well, I can ask my parents tonight. Start spreading the word, though… I'd like this to be a little bigger than just us."

"What's wrong with just us?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it, per say. But I just think this wouldn't be the best party it could be if we didn't add a few people into the equation." Jack grinned and took a bite of his food. "It just adds an element of unpredictability. Which I'm all for."

They spent the rest of lunch slowly picking at semi-edible food while discussing plans for the weekend.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Ianto felt slightly out of place in the art course he was taking for a required credit, but other than that the day went well. At the end of the day, Ianto went to his locker to make the last switches between locker and backpack before going home. He was just about to close his locker when Jack bounced up.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Ianto replied. He thought about saying something else, but didn't have much time to think, because Jack barreled on.

"Your house or mine?"

Ianto smiled. He loved that even now, it was still a question of where, not if. "Yours, if you don't mind. Just let me call my parents."

Ianto quickly took out his phone or dialed the number. Despite the fact that he'd just spent the day in school, this was the happiest he'd been for a while. The fact that his mother answered with "Here or Jack's?" didn't hurt one bit either.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Alright, we made it. I'm really sorry that I was gone so long, I had a wicked case of writer's block like you wouldn't believe – as in, earlier this school year I literally had a breakdown when I had a creative writing assignment because I wasn't sure I could do it – and then there was a combination of pretty substantial personal and family issues, as well as I was applying for college. But life's more or less settled down, so here I am!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, despite the wait. I really enjoyed writing it, especially since it's bringing me closer to some of the ideas that I'm REALLY excited to dive into. So bear with me. I promise it'll be worth the wait.**

**Thank you all for being so patient, you're all angels!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto was stretched out on Jack's bed, his maths textbook open in front of him. Jack was next to him, trying – mostly successfully – to distract him. It didn't help that even without Jack's added efforts, Ianto was oddly aware of how close Jack was to him. Since he was so occupied with ignoring both the fact and what it may mean, his resolve for ignoring Jack's pestering and focusing on his homework was greatly lessened.

"Honestly, Ianto, it's the first day back, and I'm bored!" Jack was trying to pull Ianto's textbook away, but Ianto kept a firm hand on it as he wrote in his notebook.

"It's better to get off to a good start rather than to use all your excuses right away."

There are some excuses that never go bad. For instance, I've found that 'I don't really care' always serves me well." Jack grinned as Ianto shot him an exasperated glance.

"That's no excuse, Jack."

"Well, fine. I'll do it later. But for now, can we please actually do something enjoyable?" He tugged at Ianto's book again and looked delighted as Ianto let him take it.

"I'll expect your confused phone call later, then." As Jack laughed, Ianto pushed himself up and moved back so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. Jack followed suit.

"Laura's looking awful nice with that new haircut, isn't she?" Ianto looked over at Jack. He was staring at the wall with a slightly thoughtful expression, absentmindedly playing with a corner of his bedspread.

"Getting ideas already, Jack?" Ianto sighed. "I'm not sure I'd hold out hope for that, you spent about a week with her last year, remember?"

"Oh, right." Jack thought for a moment. "I'm not sure that ended too badly."

"Jack, you told her that you should break up because you'd made out with Jason."

He grinned. "Well, he was cute and willing, I wasn't about to pass that up."

Ianto just shook his head.

It was well known throughout the school that Jack Harkness was different. Jack had this cheerfully unabashed air to him. He frequently did things that people felt must be crossing some sort of boundary, but they never said anything, because Jack was always so assured in everything he did. Jack was the sort of boy who would take advantage of the views presented by the locker rooms. The other boys never felt like they could make anything of it or say anything about it, because they knew perfectly well that he could – and did – get more girls than any of them.

Jack had little flings a lot. It never surprised any of them if Jack talked about something-or-other happening with really just about anyone. Even though they were still young, there were few people outside of the friend group that Jack hadn't done anything with. But here, again, Jack was different.

There were plenty of people who dated many people extremely frequently, but Jack wasn't like these people, somehow. Jack had no checklist he was working down. He didn't feel that it granted him with any bragging rights. He didn't advertise it to everyone. He didn't do it just for the sake of being able to say he did. He honestly liked these people, and enjoyed being with them, even if it wasn't for very long. Which, for Jack, it really never was.

"What about you?" Jack asked suddenly.

Ianto started. "What about me what?" he asked, confused.

"Is there anyone you've got your eye on?" Jack grinned. "Come on, Ianto, I know there's a sly dog in there somewhere…"

"No, not really," Ianto said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Why would I need to? You've got your eye on enough for the both of us."

Jack laughed. "But that's not the way it works. You should loosen up a little! Maybe I'll set you up with someone at this party I'll be hosting."

"Um, no, Jack, you really don't need to. I'm just fine on my own. I'm perfectly capable of handling it, if I want to."

"Well, I don't know. I think Lisa may be a little interested in you." Jack nudged him. "That could be interesting, huh?"

"Lisa's my friend, Jack," Ianto said. "That's it. That's ALL. You're just imagining things because you want me to be as into this as you are." He realized that he probably sounded a little more testy than was really necessary.

Jack held up his hands in surrender, but he was still smiling. "Alright, alright! Whatever you say." Jack looked at the clock. "Hey, we've got enough time to watch a movie before you have to leave, if you want. I know your parents like to have you back fairly early."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

The boys headed downstairs. They had a brief conversation with Jack's parents ("Yes, Mom," Jack said exasperatedly, "I will still have enough time to finish my homework.") before heading to the TV room. Jack quickly flipped through the movies before picking one out and putting it in. Ianto sat down on the couch, and Jack sat down right next to him, close despite the fact that there was more than enough open room. Ianto was barely noticing the movie. He was too preoccupied with the way Jack's arm was slung over the back of the couch behind his head, and the way their legs were touching, and the fact that they were so close. Ianto made an effort to relax. He felt like every muscle in his body was tensed, in anticipation, in confusion, in restraint.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed perfectly relaxed. He made small talk throughout the movie (Ianto replied as best as he could) and seemed completely comfortable. He just seemed to live so easily.

Ianto managed to calm himself down at least marginally as the movie went on, but he was still too distracted to properly immerse himself in it. At one point, the two main characters (romantically attached in some way, he'd missed exactly how) were having a discussion. There was hurt, there was longing, there were emotions in abundance. Ianto glanced over at Jack and felt his breath catch.

Jack, unlike Ianto, was fully into the movie. Ianto realized that he hadn't said anything for quite a while. And he had a look on his face, as if he was experiencing it, as if he was a part of it, as if he were feeling what they were feeling. Ianto felt something well up inside him and quickly pushed it aside, refusing to think about it, refusing to give it a name.

The movie eventually came to a close (happy endings all around, of course) and Jack stood up, stretching slightly. Ianto purposefully kept his eyes on the credits scrolling on the screen. Jack turned off the TV. He looked at a clock on the wall. "This clock is always a little fast, but still, it's probably about time for you to go home."

"Yeah, probably." Ianto got up. "Should I call my parents?"

"No, my mom said she'd be happy to give you a ride home." They started walking. "By the way, you totally need to help me plan this party."

"Yeah, like I'd be much help. I guess I'll see what I can do."

Jack's parents looked up as they walked through the kitchen on the way to Jack's room. "Are you ready, then?" his mother asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Harkness, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I just need to grab my things."

"Of course, Ianto." She smiled. "I'm always happy to be the chauffer."

"You're always so polite with my mother," Jack teased as they headed upstairs. "Honestly, it's not like you have to impress her or anything."

"I like being respectful. And I keep hoping that it'll rub off on you."

Jack laughed. "Fat chance."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

The boys continued talking about really nothing at all as Ianto gathered his things, and all during the short car ride back to his house. Ianto expressed his gratitude for the ride, and got out of the car. Just before Ianto closed the door, Jack called out, "See you tomorrow!"

Ianto walked quickly up to his door and let himself in. "I'm home!" he called out.

"Don't go too far, dinner's just about ready," his mother called back. Ianto took his backpack to his room before heading to the kitchen, where his mother was just finishing cutting up some vegetables for a salad. She smiled when she saw him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was great to spend some time with Jack again, it feels like it's been forever."

"I wouldn't have minded if it had been a little longer." Ianto looked toward the doorway to see his father scowling at him.

His mother sighed. "Gavin…" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, don't you 'Gavin' me," he snapped. "That boy is trouble, that's all I'm saying." He walked out toward the dinner table, where Rhiannon was waiting after she'd set it.

Ianto was biting his lip, brow furrowed in annoyance as he glared after his father when he felt a hand stroke his hair. He looked up at his mother, and she smiled softly.

"He means well, cariad. He really does. I know you don't quite believe it, but he cares about you, and that's why he can be so… disagreeable." She sighed and handed him the bowl of salad. "Come on, let's eat now."

Dinner passed uneventfully, Rhiannon chattering on and on about her friends and classes and, it seemed, whatever popped into her mind. Ianto mostly ate quietly, answering the few questions that his parents asked about his day. He and Rhiannon washed the dishes after everyone was done eating, at which point Ianto was free to go to his room.

It took a little while to finish the last of his homework. He spent some time talking to Tosh, but she was fully engrossed in a book and didn't make for very good conversation, so he quickly gave up, texting her a last, "I'll talk to you tomorrow" before retreating to his bed.

He sent Jack a text as he lay there, still not tired enough to go to bed. _So any ideas for this party? _He picked up a book and idly stared at it without really reading any of the words on the page. It didn't surprise him that Jack was taking a long time to respond. He was a notoriously terrible communicator, especially when it came to texting; he'd often put his phone down and walk away or put something on top of it and completely forget about it.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. _Oh, a few. Just you wait ;)_

Ianto stared at his phone and wondered if he didn't know exactly the kind of trouble his father was worried about.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to spend a little more time on this, because some of the transitions just didn't seem smooth at all to me, but, as usual, it's been much longer than I meant to upload this. Oops. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

The week crept by slowly, punctuated by discussions of the fast-approaching party. Jack's house was ideal for two main reasons: there was plenty of space, and his parents were exceptionally easy-going. One of the first things that had happened was Jack had made sure to expand the scale of the party. It was odd; Ianto would pass groups of people in the hallways and hear Jack's name as they discussed weekend plans.

Jack had so many suggestions of widely varied appropriateness that Ianto wasn't always entirely sure when to take him seriously anymore. But he was very sure that Jack's latest suggestion was serious, and Ianto was considerably less enthusiastic than he.

"Really, Jack?" Ianto wrinkled his nose. "Spin the bottle?"

"It's a classic!" Jack insisted, grinning broadly. "Trust me, it'll be a blast!"

"I don't know," Ianto said hesitantly. "Who knows if some of them even brush their teeth?" He'd seen more than enough evidence to make him question the hygienic habits of their peers.

"We can hand out breath mints." Jack laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Ianto sighed. "If I thought there was a way to talk you out of it, I'd try."

"Oh, cheer up. You act like there's nothing worse than kissing another person."

"I just don't enjoy it as much as you do."

"Well, maybe you just need practice!"

"Well, maybe you need a different hobby," Ianto retorted.

Jack snorted. "Hobby. Ha." He grinned at Ianto and nudged him with his shoulder. "Loosen up a little, you prude!"

"I am not – " Jack skipped away, laughing, as Ianto tried to shove him. "I'm not a prude," he muttered darkly as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and followed the zealous boy.

* * *

When Jack and Ianto arrived at Jack's house after school, gray was there, talking to his mother. It was actually rare that Gray was there when Ianto was, because he was usually out with friends or at a sports practice.

"Please, can't I stay?" he begged. "I won't get in the way, I promise!"

"This is Jack's party, Gray. You won't even know anyone there," their mother chided gently.

"But I never get to do anything fun!"

"Then have your own party, squirt," Jack said. He ruffed Gray's hair, and Gray glared back defiantly, any effect the grim expression may have had ruined by his now-unruly hair.

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, in a few years, you'll be doing plenty of this. Don't get ahead of yourself. You'll have tons of fun at Jason's; you don't need to be here with us. Trust me." Jack gave his brother a hug. "Now be a good sport and let Mom take you to Jason's. And you know what? I'll even take you out for a movie day next week if you're good about it."

Gray perked up at the proposal, but was still pouting obviously. "Alright…" he said. "But you better keep that promise!"

"Cross my heart." Jack replied, grinning as his mother grabbed Gray's hand to lead him out of the house. "Now get gone, squirt!" Gray looked back long enough to stick his tongue out at Jack.

"I almost feel bad," Ianto said as they watched the two leave, "kicking him out of the house like that."

"Yeah, but honestly, it's better if he's not here. Little siblings around your party… that doesn't usually end well. Especially ones like Gray, who just seem to be exceptionally nosy." Jack headed toward the basement. "Now come on, let's finish setting up!"

The basement was really mostly done. Most of the furniture like couches and armchairs had been pushed against the walls, and a few tables had been set up with various assortments of food. There were a couple coolers which Ianto eyed nervously before sneaking a peek and finding, to his relief, only sodas. He'd already decided he wasn't quite comfortable with _that _sort of party, and wasn't sure where Jack stood on the subject. One of the other items that made Ianto nervous was the large bowl of mints on one of the tables.

"Here," Jack said, motioning to a pile of lights and streamers, "grab something and start stringing it up."

As they decorated, Jack went over to the sound system and started some music. Ianto laughed at Jack's overdramatic rendition of Eye of the Tiger, though it worried him that he was doing some of that on a ladder.

They'd gotten through about half of the pile when Tosh appeared, coming down the stairs. "Your mom let me in," she said to Jack.

"Thanks, mom!" Jack shouted up the stairs.

"Of course. And Jack," she said, leaning around the doorway to look down the stairs, "your father and I will stay out of your way, but if there's an emergency or anything, we'll be right upstairs."

"Thanks, Mom." Jack smiled up at her. She smiled back and disappeared out of the doorway.

"So, need any help?" Tosh offered.

"Sure. Just grab something and start putting it up."

The rest of their group trickled in fairly quickly after. Gwen had a short snit with Jack about some of the furniture arrangement, with Owen loudly, frequently, and incredulously interjecting to wonder why it mattered. Each of them weighed in on the food, with the consensus being fairly satisfied, especially when Jack said he had reserves if what was out wasn't enough. Jack made a sign for the door, so that once people started arriving, no one would have to wait upstairs to let people in: "The door's unlocked, the party's fun, just come downstairs!"

They decided to ease the process by directing the first wave of people, so they waited upstairs. And they didn't have to wait long. A few groups of people rounded the corner of the street and walked toward the house, and a couple of cars rolled up almost simultaneously. Jack leapt up to answer the door. He threw the door open and stood in front of it, arms open wide, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Ianto had never seen so many people in Jack's basement before. Especially so many people that he didn't know. It wasn't exactly crowded, but it was certainly headed that way. But it was loud, with the combination of the music playing from the sound system – though, thankfully, not at earsplitting volumes, as Jack had made the comment, "How's anyone supposed to get to know each other if they can't hear themselves think?" – and the flurry of conversations all around the room. It was all a little overwhelming. Ianto had met a few new people, but had thus far failed to actually remember anyone's name. He gave up on conversing for the moment and sought out Tosh. He found her looking as overwhelmed as he felt and dragged her over to a couch, saying, "Let's just take a break." They each grabbed a drink and sank into the couch.

The party had been going a while, long enough for most of the awkwardness of introductions to dissipate. Everyone was engaged in largely comfortable chatter when Jack climbed up on top of a table and raised a bottle in the air, grinning widely.

"Spin the bottle, anyone?"

The room was filled with cheers. Many of the attendees were stealing glances at each other, with the bashful anticipation so common with these things. Jack hopped down and pushed the table out of the way, motioning everyone into a big circle. Ianto sat down next to Tosh, and they exchanged nervous glances. Tosh handed him the mint bowl, and Ianto hesitated a moment before taking one and passing it on. To his relief, it seemed that most people were taking the suggestion.

The game started out slowly. Nearly everyone was avoiding making eye contact, afraid of the nervous electricity they found when they did. Jack boisterously asked for a volunteer to make the first spin. "And just so we're clear… No chickening out, no matter the gender or otherwise," he said, directing a wink to some of the more startled faces.

Owen moved out toward the bottle after a moment, spinning it hard. It landed on Suzy, who looked surprised – though not entirely unhappy. When they moved across the circle to claim the first kiss of the game, Ianto felt Tosh tense beside him. He nudged her gently. "I'm fine," she whispered, giving him a quick, unconvincing smile.

The game warmed up quickly. Jack locked lips with an attractive blonde who blushed furiously after. Tosh ended up with a nice – if overeager – girl named Mary. "She tried to give me her number!" Tosh whispered incredulously to Ianto when she returned. A turn of Ianto's landed him with a girl who was entirely too handsy. Ianto tried to ignore the quick look Lisa shot him when her turn got her a nice-looking guy he didn't know. Ianto and Tosh started whispering predictions of which pairs were going to try for something after the party – and how quickly they'd crash and burn. Rhys reacted with barely-contained disappointment when the bottle barely passed Gwen, and shared a quick peck with the girl beside her. Suzy's landed on Ianto, and they shared a rushed, awkward kiss. "Sorry, I don't think we're going to work out," Ianto deadpanned. "No offense." Suzy laughed.

Gwen got a little carried away with an attractive brunette, blushing and pulling away when some of the boys started whistling. Jack laughed uproariously when his spin landed on himself, making a big show of trying to kiss himself before delivering a quick peck to the lips of the boy beside him, who looked shocked, frozen with his arm out to grab the bottle.

Tosh's next spin came to a slow stop on Owen. She gaped openly for a moment at the bottle. She raised her eyes to meet Owen's. They stared at each other for a second, then Owen shrugged and they slowly moved toward each other. There was another short moment of hesitation, then they leaned in and kissed. There was a moment filled with hushed chattering, then they pulled apart. Owen stared at her, looking a little taken aback. "Jeez, Tosh. Wow."

Tosh was blushing. "I don't know whether I should find your surprise insulting or flattering." She kept her eyes toward the floor, even as she moved back toward her seat, but she couldn't hide her little smile. "Not one word," she muttered to Ianto.

Ianto gave her a quick wink before reaching for the bottle. She blushed harder. By this point, each spin of the bottle was accompanied by cheers, and Ianto was almost finding himself relaxing into the game. His eyes followed the bottle as it slowed and came to a stop. Ianto raised his eyes to see who had been chosen.

Jack.

Ianto's mouth fell open. Jack smirked at him. "Well, come on then."

Ianto moved slowly, trying in vain to ignore the pounding of his heart. He futilely tried to keep his gaze on Jack's eyes, but was continually distracted by his lips. Soon, they were face to face, and Ianto could feel his entire being buzzing with nervous energy. Jack was smiling calmly, almost lazily. There was a pause, a moment of pure anticipation, and then Jack grabbed his face and kissed him.

Ianto felt himself instinctively lean into the kiss. His hands rested on Jack's waist. The kiss was sweet, and short. Jack pulled away gently, smiling as he took his hands away from Ianto's face. Ianto was suddenly aware of the whistling and hooting from the others. Jack leaned toward his ear and whispered quickly, "Your technique has certainly improved."

Ianto rolled his eyes and gave Jack a light shove with as much composure as he could manage while he could still feel his entire body buzzing. Jack laughed and they both went back to their spots.

"Well, Jack really went for that," Tosh murmured as he returned.

Ianto rolled his eyes again. "He's Jack."

Tosh laughed. "I suppose."

Ianto smiled with her, but he had a feeling he'd have trouble focusing for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW. I didn't REALLY mean to leave it there, but this was just over 2,000 words already… plus I literally have to leave THIS MORNING for a two week tour that I'm going on, and I'll have no access to internet. So. Wanted to bang this out.**

**My sincerest apologies (again) for the long wait. I had quite a bit on my plate – I graduated high school this May, so I had a lot of final papers and projects as well as large, somewhat important tests, and I also started a job the Tuesday after graduation, so that's been tying up my time as well. But I wanted to get this out, because I've had it started for longer than I care to admit, and just hadn't gotten back to it.**

**For those of you who follow my other main Janto fic – I know, I'm working on it. I hate to keep you all waiting, but I promise that once I get my act together, I'll deliver. It'll help that I'll have my own computer soon. And I hope there weren't too many issues with this chapter, the flow and transitions weren't as nice as I'd like, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Peace out, stay cool, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
